‘Happy-er’ Weekend on TV5: ‘Wowowillie,’ ‘Game ‘N Go All Stars,’ ‘Avatar’ and More!
January 24, 2013 Weekend television will never be the same as TV5 continues its surge for 2013. Tune in to the Kapatid Network as it features more reasons to stay home with the family on Saturdays and Sundays with Wowowillie, Ms. Maricel, Aksyon Weekend, RESCUE5, Game ‘N Go All Stars, Untold Stories mula sa Face to Face, P.O.5, Sarah G., Whattamen, Pinoy Explorer and Talentadong Pinoy Junior. Ms. diamond star Maricel Soriano return to Kapatid network via a serial drama Ms. Maricel at 10:30AM. On Saturday, January 26, Pinoy viewers will be in for a treat as the ever-lovable Willie Revillame returns to noontime with Wowowillie. A seemingly-unending list of celebrities and performers will join Kuya Wil and the gang on their premiere at 11:30AM right before the first part of the Tagalized version of hit Hollywood blockbuster Avatar. The sinegr and songwriter Ogie Alcasid return to Kapatid now hosting a newest primetime phenomenal game show The Million Peso Money Drop at 6:00PM. Onemig Bondoc, Christian Samson and Martin Esucdero leader of a new sitcom Whattamen at 7:00PM along with Alex Gonzaga, John Estrada and Janella Salvador, directed by comedy box-office director Wenn V. Deramas. Amy Perez host a drama anthology Untold Stories mula sa Face to Face at 7:45PM on Saturdays offering a real-life drama about a stories as featured in Face to Face with Gelli de Belen. TV5’s emergency response unit RESCUE5 also strengthens its commitment to public service through a new weekly reality show showing the drama behind saving lives. Hosted by Paolo Bediones, RESCUE5 will also premiere on Saturday (January 26) at 10:30PM. For its pilot episode, RESCUE5 will feature the emergency response team’s heart-stopping encounter when a car porter got stuck on a truck after it rammed a flyover. Viewers should also stay tuned to find out what happened to a man who was believed to be cursed with cryptic bumps. At 11:00PM on Saturdays and 10:30PM on Sundays, Luchi Cruz-Valdez and Raffy Tulfo present the latest news on Aksyon Weekend. The newscast follows NEWS5’s commitment of “'Higit sa Balita, Aksyon'.” Catch up on the program’s refreshing take on current events, as well as pressing national matters, as the Kapatid Network’s firebrand newscast continues on weekends. Adventurers and explorers-at-heart can join Pinoy Explorer host Aga Muhlach as he moves to the 9:15AM timeslot on Sunday beginning January 27. This week, catch Aga in a special two-part episode featuring charming Camiguin. Aside from sampling its famous special pastel, the bubbly host will try deep sea diving to see the island’s famous giant clams. He will also visit the province’s Sunken Cemetery—an underwater graveyard surrounded by an array of colorful corals. On January 27, the Philippines’ favorite Sunday noontime habit takes on a new format with Game ‘N Go All Stars. Celebrity guests will compete against each other in a series of blood-pumping games sure to tickle viewers’ funny bones. Even with the new games and new segments, viewers can still look forward to Game ‘N Go favorites like'' Pritong Pares'' and Singgaling Go, as well as the alluring GAGA Dancers. The new wacky Game ‘N Go gang host (Joey de Leon, Edu Manzano, Gelli de Belen, Arnell Ignacio, Daniel Matsunaga, and Shalani Soledad-Romulo) opens the new season with celebrity guests like Artista Academy grand winners Sophie Albert and Vin Abrenica, Victor Silayan, Eula Caballero, Nadine Samonte and Ritz Azul. After Game N Go All Stars, starting at 12:45PM, variety show P.O.5 marks on its 3rd anniversary celebration with host Lucy Torres, Dominic Ochoa and John Estrada opens the new celebration along with co-host popstar princess Sarah Geronimo, Martin Escudero, Meg Imperial, John Prats, Eula Caballero, Onemig Bondoc, Christian Samson, Rico dela Paz, Ritz Azul, Josh Padilla, Jasmine Curtis-Smith, JC De Vera, Carla Humphries, Artista Academy winner Vin Abrenica and Sophie Albert, Edgar Allan Guzman, Rainier Castillo, the Asia's king of inspirational singer Harry Santos, superstar princess Morrisette Amon, international singing sensation David Archuleta, former child star BJ Forbes, pop heartthrob Mark Bautista and Never the Strangers band. Teen drama series Sarah G. at 3:15PM on Sundays, turning one-year in 2013 with pop princess Sarah Geronimo will surely the singing and dancing with Sophie Albert and Athena Tibi. Three adorable and talented finalists are set to compete in this season’s Talentadong Pinoy Junior Finals also on Sunday. Who among ballroom dancing pair Paroah and Venice Soriano, Cristo Violin Ensemble and young diva Krezia Mae Tonacao will take home the grand prize and title of Ultimate Talentado? Catch the competition on Talentadong Pinoy Junior at 8:30PM on Saturdays and 7:30PM on Sundays.